optimusprime2471fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas And The Fallen Prime
Thomas And The Fallen Prime Is A Film That Will Be Released In June 2016 And Is The Sequel To Thomas And The Astrological Oppugnant Plot: When The Island Of Sodor finds out Terence The Tractor has gone missing all of the engines try to find their friend not knowing that the Decepticons have captured him as part of their Plan Plot: 1 year after the events with Galvatron and the Decepticons the surviving Autobots in Montreal bid farewell to Earth as they mourn the deaths of the Autobots most notably RoadBuster who tried to kill SunStorm to avenge WindBlade in The Final Battle on Sodor 1 year ago the team heads back to Cybertron knowing that in the future they will be called upon again. In Vancouver SteelJaw awakens and encounters Timothy The Ghost Train's demonic form who offers to join with the Decepticons in exchange to be really useful for them. On Sodor The Sodor News Network reports of Terence The Tractor's Disappearance which shocks the entire Island but not Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt who believe that it was Galvatron who repeated his offence from a year ago but Toby thinks otherwise and looks for clues with Henry and Hiro to solve the mystery. At an abandoned hanger in Toronto Terence is held captive by the Decepticons ThunderHoof and Fracture as they prepare to tear Terence apart When a portal opens revealing two Megatron's who have accidentally fallen into the present day at the sametime Steeljaw appears and demands what is going on both Megatrons reveal they are the same character Generation 1 and Armada respectively Timothy's demonic form appears and after agreeing to rule the universe together after the war was over Steeljaw allows both Megatrons to stay with the Decepticons Motormaster contacts Steeljaw and asks for backup against Bumblebee and his team SteelJaw orders Fracture to backup with his MiniCons Airazor and DiveBomb Elsewhere Motormaster is on Sodor with the Stunticons fighting against Bumblebee and his troops As The Autobots have the Stunticons Cornered Fracture Appears And Fights Back Not Before Optimus Prime Combines With Sunstreaker Ironhide Prowl And Mirage To Form Ultra Prime The Stunticons Counter when they Merge to form Menasor the two Gesalts battle while Drift and his Minicons JetStorm and SlipStream battle Fracture and his counterparts. Fracture ultimately defeats Drift and Bumblebee and severely injures Ultra Prime in the process as Fracture prepares to deliver the final blow to Drift Ultra Magnus appears and defeats Fracture Airazor DiveBomb and Menasor all retreat back to Steeljaw Ultra Magnus vows to destroy Fracture for his crimes and what he did to Ultra Prime but Bumblebee reminds the Autobot Commander of his Mission that was given to him a Year ago of capturing all Decepticons on his end Magnus agrees as they depart back to the base with the injured Ultra Prime in tow not noticing that Sodor News reporting the entirety of the events which gives Sir Topham Hatt an idea an idea that would help Sodor defeat the Decepticons once and for all. Back at the base First Aid tells Ultra Magnus that Ultra Prime's Spark is on life support and that he has little chance of a full recovery A furious Magnus tells HotSpot and Streetwise to go on reconnaissance until they find any clues of SteelJaw's Plan meanwhile SteelJaw tells Terence his plan which is to use A copy of The Golden Disk to assist the Decepticons in creating A Space Bridge to Cybertron However it requires A Traction Drive as SteelJaw finishes his Sentence A Shockwave Blast throws the Decepticon off balance as SteelJaw picks himself up the figure turns out to be Megatronus The First Decepticon and one of The Original Thirteen Primes SteelJaw is furious at not only his appearance but when he is told about Fracture's encounter with the Autobots he is less than pleased about the result Megatronus agrees to SteelJaws plan but personally doubts Timothy The Ghost Train's demonic Form's abilities the Decepticons are unaware that A Sodor News Reporter is on top of the Base and once she sends the Recording of the dialogue the Reporter is captured by SteelJaw Back on Sodor all was fine despite the fact there was no leads on the Suspects in Terence's capture and there was no new developments. At The Quarry The Foreman finds A giant Cassette player and thought that Leonardo Da Vinci's ancestors built it out of random materials but that was not the case as it was the Decepticon SoundWave sent by SteelJaw along with his Minions Rumble Frenzy Buzzsaw LaserBeak and Ravage who end up hiding in the empty Trucks of Thomas' Train as the Guard blew the whistle Thomas thinks the Trucks are up to their tricks again but the Trucks tell Thomas who does not listen until he hears the Transformation Sound Thomas goes even faster trying to shake the Cons off the Trucks to no avail back at the Quarry SoundWave manifests himself into robot mode which scares the workman away and proceeds to find Energon at the sametime Drift JetStorm and SlipStream see the events and sends his Minicons aboard Thomas' Train they manage to shoot down Buzzsaw and Laserbeak and throw Rumble and Frenzy off the Train however Ravage nearly throws off JetStorm but SlipStream Manages to throw Ravage in another empty car Thomas' thanks the Minicons but as Toby puffs in with Henrietta Ravage jumps off Thomas' Train and approaches Toby but is soon killed by BlueStreak the other Decepticons try to stop BlueStreak but he manages to kill the remaining Cassette Decepticons much to the anger of SoundWave they face off in a cataclysmic battle resulting in SoundWave getting killed and BlueStreak fatally injured Drift and the Minicons mourn the loss of BlueStreak StrongArm reports the incident to Bumblebee who orders her and the other Autobots to return to base so they can devise a plan to defeat SteelJaw Drift says farewell for now and leaves through the GroundBridge That night at the Sodor Legislature Sir Topham Hatt has A roundtable discussion with Stephen Harper Justin Trudeau Barack Obama Arnold Schwarzennegger and David Cameron about the best case scenarios to defeat the Decepticons that night at the sheds Thomas fears the worse is yet to come not knowing that Timothy the Ghost Train's Demonic form appears and vows to end his brother once and for all in the name of the Decepticons but as he leaves to return to SteelJaw he doubts if SteelJaw is truthful or not on his promise on the domination of the universe The next day Thomas ponders if Timothy has anything to do with Terence's disappearance Toby and Percy are Shocked and think that Thomas is thinking to much in his smokebox Thomas decides to stay the night and wait for Timothy to come he hears Timothy's whistle and appears infront of the blue tank engine who warns Thomas that if he or the other Engines or Autobots try to foil SteelJaws plan they will pay the price back at the hanger SteelJaw interrogates the reporter about the Autobots current location but to no avail the Decepticon furious threatens to destroy Terence if she continues her tricks at that moment Ultra Magnus breaks in and knocks out SteelJaw and kills Fracture and defeats his MiniCons ThunderHoof tries to apprehend the reporter but is destroyed by Grimlock and SideSwipe at that moment Armada Megatron and G1 Megatron appear and fight the Autobots Bumblebee contacts Fixit and asks to open two Timewarp Bridges to send both Megatrons back to their timeline however Fixit tells the Autobot Commander that if not done precisely it could destroy time and possibly the universe both Megatrons fight to the end as G1 Megatron is about to deliver the final blow to the Autobots the TimeWarp Bridges open sucking both Megatrons into their respective timelines both hang on but Ultra Magnus defeats G1 Megatron blasting him through his timeline and Armada Megatron is about to take Bumblebee with him but the Autobot Commander frees himself and punches the Decepticon through his timeline both close at the same time relieved Bumblebee orders a retreat from the base just as Optimus Prime joins the team before they leave to go to Sodor not before visions of Rhinox and Optimus Primal appear and wish all good luck the Autobots free Terence and the news reporter before heading to Sodor to plan their final attack on SteelJaw and foil his plan once and for all As Sodor News is thankful to have the reporter return in one piece back at the hanger SteelJaw is Furious and demands a tone of answers after which he plans a full scale assault on Sodor and plans to wipe the entire Island of existence SteelJaw does not know that Megatronus is watching over head. Back on Sodor Thomas encounters the Maximal Fuzor TigerHawk who explains how he survived the Beast Wars and tells the blue tank engine his background on his origins Thomas is so fascinated that he does not know that BreakDown and Dead End are spying on them who report to SteelJaw off TigerHawk's ware abouts the Decepticon is pleased and orders the full scale attack on Sodor at night fall. That night the signalman gets ready to go home but can't as a result of two robotic figures standing in the way it turns out to be SteelJaw and MotorMaster who capture the signalman and demand to know where the Autobots are at that moment the Autobots appear ready to attack on the Decepticons Bumblebee demands that SteelJaw releases the signalman but refuses and offers a counterproposal surrender or be destroyed furious Bumblebee commences the attack Grimlock swiftly destroys UnderBite StarScream and ThunderCracker appear and wound Grimlock and defeat SideSwipe Skywarp appears and vows revenge on the Autobots for killing him 1 Year ago but he is destroyed by StreetWise The signalman is held captive by Cyclonus while SteelJaw fights Bumblebee As the battle wages on TigerHawk transforms and fires upon the Stunticons at that Moment Megatronus appears and proposes to SteelJaw A truce in exchange for Earth When Megatronus sees Timothy The Ghost Train's Demonic Form The Decepticon critizes him for being obsleete and decides that Timothy will not be A part of the Decepticon cause Timothy's Demonic form Screams for being betrayed knowing his true colors SteelJaw rages back but is swiftly knocked out by Bumblebee Timothy's Innocent Form appears and destroys his Demonic side Timothy consumes and destroys Megatronus' giantic form Patrick intentionally lays down wet concrete to stop A few Insecticons from chasing Jack Ned and Kevin Victor blocks A KickBack clone from continuing his pursuit the clone is killed by Mirage. At the base Ultra Prime's Spark is nearly extinguished and is about to join the Matrix when Optimus Primal appears and tells the Autobot that he is needed Ultra Prime is Reformatted and proceeds to Sodor to help his comrades StarScream and ThunderCracker kill Huffer and WindCharger Ultra Magnus and Minimus Ambus combine and with the help of Ironhide and SunStreaker they Destroy StarScream and ThunderCracker David Cameron announces a state of emergency on Sodor on Sodor News Meanwhile The Stunticons merge into Menasor the ProtectoBots counter by merging into Defensor at the sametime the Aerialbots merge into Superion the gesalts battle it out until Menasor gets the upperhand on both Autobot Gesalts as Menasor prepares to deliver the final blow Optimus Prime appears in a new scheme and knocks out the Decepticon Combiner everyone is glad to have their leader back Optimus then combines with Mirage Sunstreaker Prowl and IronHide to form the newly reformatted Optimus Maximus all Autobot Combiners battle Menasor to the death Menasor unleashes a blast from his chest capable of destroying Sodor Superion Defensor and Optimus Maximus combine their sparks with Optimus Maximus' chest to unleash a Matrix blast destroying Menasor however the Stunticons survive Ultra Magnus and SideSwipe team up to Destroy MotorMaster enraged Cyclonus combines with the Stunticons to form Galvatronus at the sametime Megatronus though significantly smaller team up but Optimus Prime destroys Megatronus smaller form but his Spark revives his giantic self though very demonic. Thomas is shocked and thinks Timothy is possessing the Decepticon but Timothy assures Thomas that his demonic self has been defeated for now though some of Timothy's Demonic Powers have infected Megatronus' systems Timothy dissapears not before saying this will not be the last time they will meet together. Both Megatronus and Galvatronus work aganist the Autobots but Bumblebee and Optimus Prime combine their powers to destroy the demonic Megatronus though his Spark has moved into his normal body which frustrates the two Autobots Defensor and Superion are nearly defeated by Galvatronus but Optimus Maximus frees his comrades together they Destroy Galvatronus however all components survive Cyclonus is killed by Ultra Magnus and StrongArm frees the captive signalman who takes cover in Thomas' Cab DeadEnd tries to get away but Optimus Maximus disengages and Prowl and SunStreaker chase the Stunticon down SideSwipe and Grimlock join in and is eventually destroyed by Prowl and SunStreaker OffRoad chases after Max and Monty Defensor disenages and StreetWise and HotSpot go after the Con OffRoad is killed by StreetWise and HotSpot much to the relief of both Max and Monty Elsewhere on Sodor Belle and Flynn are chased down by BreakDown and DragStrip First Aid Blades and Rook chases after the Cons BreakDown and DragStrip are destroyed by the Protectobots the remaining Insecticons try to destroy FFarquahr Station Thomas horrified goes after them Superion disenages and the Insecticons are soon destroyed by Ultra Magnus The AerialBots Drift and his Minicons. Megatronus the only Decepticon left standing unleashes a blast wave knocking everyone down except Thomas who exchanges a few words with The Decepticon Tyrant Megatronus tries to drain Sodor of its energy but is soon interrupted by Optimus Prime. Optimus and Megatronus fight one on one until BumbleBee unleashes a massive blastwave killing Megatronus. SteelJaw awakens realizing his failure BumbleBee golfswings him into the sky not before SteelJaw warns Sodor he will return. The Matrix revives Sodor and all Sir Topham Hatt is Thankful that everyone is ok and that he himself did not get injured. David Cameron lifts the state of emergency and tells Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas that they were really useful in helping the Autobots defeat the Decepticons again Thomas questions Bumblebee about their mission the Autobot tells Thomas that they have to capture the most wanted criminals on Cybertron SteelJaw being the most wanted though Bumblebee believes that Megatronus is still out there StrongArm however thinks that SteelJaw is the main priority Stephen Harper Justin Trudeau Barack Obama and Arnold Schwarzenegger asks how they will get back home Bumblebee StrongArm SideSwipe and Drift transform to vehicle mode and take the respective country leaders home with the Other Autobots in tow Thomas And His Friends bid farewell to the Autobots. The next day Thomas is at FFarquahr when Percy puffs by with the mail he asks Thomas if the last two battles are going to be part of something bigger in the future Thomas assures Percy that if it happens again they know they will be prepared aganist any Decepticon or criminal that tries to harm Sodor no matter the cost. Thankful Percy and Thomas return to work knowing who will always be there for them in case the Decepticons plot aganist them again in the future.